


Fantasy Fulfilled

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's planning to fulfil the fantasy he coaxed Severus to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



Harry craned his neck over his shoulder, trying to get a good look at his bum in the mirror. It had taken a good deal of coaxing to convince Severus to reveal one of his fantasies, and Harry wanted to be certain that he had every detail right.

Finding blazer and tie had been no trouble, nor the shoes and socks. Boys' and girls' uniforms were essentially the same for those items, after all. He'd resorted to going to the Muggle shop Marks and Spencer for the rest, preferring to avoid recognition at any wizarding establishment, and had managed only by providing a written set of measurements to the saleslady and pretending that he was purchasing the things for a sister who was backpacking in Asia and wouldn't be home until the day before fall term started. Even so he had had to return the first blouse, which gaped alarmingly, and buy another in a different style.

The grey skirt fit surprisingly well, however. He had chosen the very shortest length they offered, and it came halfway down his thighs. Harry swung his hips from side to side, watching with satisfaction as the movement gave just the barest glimpse of ruffled panties underneath. Yes, Severus would like this... and Harry found that he did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> For dementordelta, a gift from swtalmnd.


End file.
